Veneno
by sequisss
Summary: Es Veneno. Él es mortífero. A ella no la pueden lastimar, no le importa estar con alguien que terminaría rompiéndole el corazón. Una relación diferente, en la que los sentimientos son un juego de azar en el que ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a perder. ¿Quién caerá primero? Drogas, lenguaje sucio... nada de lo que esperas puede ser verdad.


**1**

**Callejón**

Empujo a las personas que obstruyen mi camino, sin importar aquellos gritos de protestas e incluso insultos que se me dirigen.

Claro, esta gente que odio profundamente no podría importarme menos, para mí están por debajo de los insectos.

Detesto a la escuela, quiero quemarla, destruirla hasta los cimientos y jamás regresar a este elitista templo creador de egos y destructor de ilusiones.

—Querida señorita Swan —maldigo en mis adentros al profesor Stevens, el sacerdote de esta secta. Es un hombre alto, sin cabello y con muchos pelos blancos en la nariz. Me encantaría poner en su casa una bomba, siempre la trae contra mí.

—¿Qué? —Escupo, cortante. Su entrecejo se frunce ligeramente, pero ya debería estar acostumbrado a mis arranques de ira, especialmente hacia él.

Los corredores están casi abandonados, porque todos se han ido a sus clases. Sí, debo admitir que sería genial perder Ciencias, pero si llego tarde de nuevo, mi maestra me sacará del salón por tercera vez en la semana, ganándome una visita al director. Prefiero evitar eso a toda costa.

—Esa no es manera de dirigirse a un superior —me regaña. Avanza hacia mí con paso decidido, autoritario. ¿Cree que me intimida? El ingrato puede soñar, porque no lo hace.

—Con todo respeto, señor, tengo que retirarme.

—Aún no. ¿Acaso no sabe cuál es el uniforme del colegio? —Me pregunta.

He llegado a la escuela vistiendo ropa normal. Mis desgastados _jeans_ y zapatos deportivos, con la primera blusa que encontré y la chaqueta que por casualidad tenía colgada en el perchero.

Rompí una gran regla.

—¿De verdad? No me había dado cuenta —contesto, sin obviar el sarcasmo en mi voz.

—Esto no es una broma. Lamentablemente no puedo permitir, en ninguna circunstancia, que usted continúe usando eso, cuando los demás alumnos son responsables con su ropa.

—Entonces ¿qué hará? No creo que me regrese a casa para cambiarme —espero a que cambie la expresión, pero permanece impasible. No podré convencerlo, no dejará que una chiquilla de diecisiete años lo manipule.

—Sí. Tendrá que vestirse de nuevo para cumplir con la norma. Yo le explicaré a la profesora el motivo del retardo.

—No puedo —comienzo, con lentitud— usar el uniforme, por un motivo de fuerza mayor. ¡Son mis profesores! Se supone que deben apoyarme y entenderme.

—Lo lamento tanto, Bella. —Sin decir otra cosa, el muy hijo de puta se va.

Llena de furia, me acomodo la mochila en la espalda y camino hacia la salida dando grandes zancadas. Me voy, pero no pienso regresar en todo el día, probablemente en la semana entera.

¿Cómo puedo estar motivada con profesores así, inflexibles e injustos? Es una verdadera estupidez.

No lloro, jamás lo hago aunque quiera. Hace años que las lágrimas no brotan de mis ojos por ciertas razones que a nadie le comento.

Hago caso omiso de los ojos curiosos que no dejan de escanearme. La chica extraña, con ojeras que parecen golpes, pálida como la cal y el cabello enmarañado. Soy como… un cadáver avanzando por las solitarias calles de Forks.

Yo vivo a unas cuadras de aquí, con mi mamá y su nuevo esposo. Ella normalmente no está en casa, pero el maldito viejo flojo sí, todo el día. Quiero decir, no tiene trabajo, es obeso, y borracho, el hombre que una persona en su sano juicio no tomaría en cuenta. No sé por qué decidió traerlo a nuestras vidas, cuando pudimos haber salido adelante juntas, sólo las dos.

Desde que llegó mi existencia es un infierno, me exige que le dé comida y un montón de cervezas. Apenas puedo alimentarnos, pero todo el dinero que consigo se va hacia él, o si no golpeará a mi madre hasta dejarla inconsciente.

Aunque a veces la odio por su egoísmo, no quiero que nada malo le pase. Tener dos trabajos tampoco está tan mal, pero quita tiempo para hacer los deberes.

—¡Hey, linda! —Me grita un hombre a lo lejos. Basta con mirarlo unos segundos para comprobar que está en mal estado, muy drogado—. ¿Por qué no vienes a tomar algo conmigo? ¡Nos divertiremos!

Giro la cabeza y continúo caminando. Ya tengo suficiente con Phil en casa como para soportar a otro dolor de estomago.

No hay muchas personas por aquí. De hecho no veo a nadie, pero intento mantener la calma lo más que puedo. Joder, esto está mal.

Sé defenderme perfectamente, aunque debemos agregar que en mi contra podría estar un hombre que no está totalmente en sus cabales, brutal y con infinita más fuerza que la mía.

Estaría perdida, pero no dejaré que sea así. Diablos, no. Soy Bella Swan, la que limpia mesas de noche en un bar de mala muerte y cocina por la tarde en un restaurante. Él no puede detenerme, por mi mamá. Porque si yo no estoy, ¿quién más la defenderá de ese hombre?

Me sigue, sus pasos se sienten a unos metros de mí.

_No muestres temor. _Susurra mi mente, y tiene razón. Verá que me encuentro vulnerable y será fácil acabar conmigo.

Meto las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, para ver si por algún milagro del señor traje mi celular, para fingir estar hablando con alguien que se encuentra "viéndome" ahora mismo.

Puta suerte la mía. Hoy, de todos los días, lo he olvidado.

_1. 2. 3. 4. 5_

Cuento mentalmente, controlando mi respiración. Repito nuevamente que todo está bien, que no tengo miedo.

_6.7…_

—Alto ahí, zorrita —murmura el atacante, cerca de mi oído. Hago lo humanamente posible para contener un grito que amenaza con escaparse de mi garganta cuando pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, como una especie de jaula—. No podrás escaparte.

_8. 9. ¡10!_

Con toda la fuerza que poseo, le doy un fuerte codazo en sus costillas. Se dobla de dolor y afloja el agarre. Es mi única oportunidad.

Me libero, al tiempo que corro. Mis pulmones arden por la agitación, pero si consigo llegar a un lugar más concurrido estaré a salvo hasta que me deje tranquila.

No resisto. Estoy cansada, sudorosa y hace tres días que mi garganta duele, como si fuera poco. Todo este trabajo físico terminará matándome, pero no me detengo. Si voy a morir, será por causas naturales, no porque un psicópata así lo decidió.

—¿Te crees muy lista? —Exclama. Escuchando su voz, aumenta la adrenalina que llevo acumulada y aprieto el paso.

No veo a ninguna persona, estoy perdida. Tampoco hay algún local abierto en el que poder meterme.

—No, estúpida. Tú me debes algo.

Estoy muerta, es lo único que puedo pensar, cuando me hala del cabello, arrastrándome hasta un espacio cerrado, algo así como un callejón oscuro, sin salida. Pego gritos, con la esperanza de que me ayuden, pero no aparece ni un alma. Nadie se percatará de lo que sucede, podrá hacer de mí lo que quiera y al final terminaré en un basurero. No sabrán de mí jamás, y eso es lo que me duele.

—Te arrepentirás de esto —susurro. Mi voz es apenas audible, un débil murmullo que se va apagando conforme ejerce más presión en mi cuello.

—No lo haré. —Afirma.

Intento darle una patada en la entrepierna, como último recurso. Sólo consigo golpearlo un poco, pero no se inmuta. Me sujeta con firmeza, queriendo romperme.

Pero me niego a llorar, si quiera a suplicar por mi vida. Llegué hasta este momento de mi vida y voy a morir con dignidad. No le daré el gusto de asesinarme siendo una frágil niñata torpe que no pudo defenderse sola.

Justo en el instante en que mis ojos se nublan y la pesadez me invade, escucho un golpe seco, como el de puños chocando contra el rostro de alguien.

Caigo en el suelo cuando el drogadicto me suelta. Consigo enfocar la visión, porque aún estoy mareada por la falta de aire.

Es un muchacho. Alto, vestido de negro, con porte elegante y rudo. Está ardiendo de furia mientras lo golpea, propinándole patadas en el estomago, hasta que lo deja inconsciente.

—No te acerques a ella de nuevo —le advierte, pero sé que ya no lo escucha.

Su mirada se desvía hacia mí, echándome un vistazo con sus enormes ojos oscuros, todavía con el enojo tatuado en ellos. Me quedo en mi lugar. Debería irme, moverme, pero no puedo reaccionar, estoy atascada.

—Vamos, levántate —me pide con suavidad, enroscando mi cintura con sus brazos y ayudando a incorporarme—. Tranquila, no seas llorona.

—No estoy —suspiro— llorando, gracias por tu preocupación.

Una sonrisa irónica baila en las comisuras de su boca. Es muy guapo, igual a un actor de cine, con buen cuerpo y labios pronunciados. Su cabello es cobrizo, diferente al mío y totalmente alborotado. La clase de chico que no encontraría en un día común, pero hoy sí.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Me pregunta.

En otra situación lo mandaría al diablo.

—Bella. —Contesto. Después de todo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer—. Gracias por… venir a salvarme de él.

—No seas tonta. Esto no lo hice por ti. Odio a ese tipo, hace días que lo tenía en la mira y tú sólo me has hecho más fáciles las cosas —se encoje de hombros, sin darle importancia al asunto.

Estoy fascinada.

—Sin embargo te lo agradezco. Probablemente ahora mismo estaría muerta, ¿qué sé yo? —Me observa con atención. Es su mirada la que me hace sonrojar sin razón aparente—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Antes tenía una expresión divertida, pero en cuanto esas palabras salen de mi boca sin control, su rostro se vuelve serio y una frialdad espantosa invade el callejón.

—Este no es lugar para ti, Bella. —Pronuncia, cada palabra diciéndola lentamente. Posee un timbre de voz delicioso.

—Hombre, tengo curiosidad.

—Eso a ti no te incumbe —replica, con aspereza. Esos tonitos ya no causan ningún efecto en mí, no desde que vivo con mi padrastro, que se encarga de hacerme sentir como un gusano.

Lo que diga este chico me dará igual.

—¿Acaso es tan difícil decirme? Probablemente jamás nos volvamos a ver, así que piénsalo. —Le animo.

Quiero salir corriendo cada vez que me escanea con intensidad. Parece que quisiera desnudarme con los ojos.

Estoy temblando, para el colmo de mi paciencia. Lo que acaba de pasar con ese enfermo me ha puesto los nervios de punta y mi mal humor se ha incrementado.

—Tienes razón.

Espero pacientemente hasta que se decida cortar el suspenso. Quiere tener aires de "chico malo" pero conmigo no lo consigue nadie, ni siquiera el más idiota de mi escuela.

—Me dicen Veneno.

Tan pronto como llegó, desaparece.

¿Qué tan mortífero es?

* * *

**¿Qué les ha parecido el primer capítulo? Me encantó escribirlo, ojalá también lo disfruten leyéndolo. **

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios, para así subir más y más rápido.**

**-Fati**


End file.
